


The art of following

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Nesting Castiel, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Gabriel, Shy Dean Winchester, Sweet Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: With me sitting here in the silence,Diligently working on my stitching,And basking in the warm glow of the sun.This,This felt like my own personal heaven.SLAM.------------------------“Biology these days is so screwed up.I mean look at you,You like someone so your body decides to go full momma bird mode.”I glanced up to see him giving me his wide eyed furrowed eyebrow look.“And no one should ever go full Momma bird mode.”------------------------------------------------I noticed that the Tall bearded man that was once next to Dean was now coming my way.I raised a curious eyebrow to him but he only gave me a stiff smile.“Hello?”I said cautiously as the man I assumed to be Dean's father just stopped right in front of me.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------I sighed shoulders slumping as I looked down at Gabriel’s stupid hawaiian rolls,“I really hope he will come around.”





	The art of following

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took so long I had a lot of issues with losing my materiel but i'm back baby!  
> Any mistakes our always mine I dont have a beta.  
> let me know what you think and enjoy!!!!!  
> <3

Previously-

 

I shook my head lightly,

My free hand drying the remaining tears off my face.

 

“No.

Nothin weird.

He is actually real nice,

He always waves and smiles at me.

Says Hi and tries to start a convasation,

I never talk back tho.

He will even open doors for me,

Or if I look lost point me in the white direction.”

 

_ I stopped talking to think about the way he looks at me, _

_ His blue eyes always light and full of care. _

 

“It's also slightly comfoting to know he is watchin out for me.”

 

I run my hand through my hair again as i think about seeing him at the store later.

 

“Well Dean,

It looks like Castiel is your guardian angel.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now-

_ That same week _

_ Castiel’s Pov- _

 

_ “ Every citizen is required to take THE TEST on the day of their eighteenth birthday. _

_ Any day later than the day of their eighteenth is considered a crime against the government. _

_ Punishment for this crime will consider on these two factors, _

_ One- If it was their choice to not take the test or of it was the choice of someone else. _

_ (You will not be held accountable for this crime if it is proven that you were forced into not taking it.) _

_ Two- When you do take the test the type of punishment you get will depend on what category you are placed into. _

_ Doms,Mistresses,Sadist and Owners- Will be sentenced to five years in prison or at the strongest case Death. ( This crime from an individual in one of these categories is considered an act of Treason.) _

_ Subs, Pets,  _ _ Masochist- Will be sentenced to one year in behavior reevaluation camp. _

_ Switch and vanilla- Will be let off with community service. _

_ Littles and Caregivers- Will be let off with only a warning because of their gentle nature. _

_ Remember we have these rules in place for your at most safety. _

_ As long as you follow these rules you have nothing to worry about. _

_ Thank you. _

_ This has been a message from your government,” --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

It was quiet in the large living area,

The only sounds to be heard where the puffing sounds of my breath

And the light tapping sound that came from my needle as I stitched up yet another seem.

 

It was peaceful,

And with the way the light was streaming in from the large bay windows,

Lighting up the entire living space in a soft almost white light.

One that reflected nicely off of the shiney white tiled floors,

And marble countertops. 

 

It made the atmosphere around me feel that much more tranquill.

 

I fiddled with the needle as I pulled the thread into a tight knot,

And quickly snipped off the access string.

 

With me sitting here in the silence,

Diligently working on my stitching,

And basking in the warm glow of the sun.

This,

This felt like my own personal heaven.

 

SLAM.

 

_ You spoke to soon Castiel. _

I thought to myself as I bite my lip roughly,

And closed my eyes as I held in a sigh.

 

STOMP 

 

STOMP

 

STOMP

 

CRASH!

 

I gently placed the needle down before I stabbed myself in my own eyes.

 

“Oh dammit,

That was the best bottle I had tooo.

I-

Eh-

Whatever I will clean it up later.”

 

_ Deep breaths Castiel. _

I told myself as I took in a lungful of air.

_ Remember Its illegal to kill your own brother. _

 

I let the air out in a harsh puff before I reopened my eyes,

And picked my needle and thread back up.

 

Just in time too it seemed for my elder brother Gabriel to walk into the room.

I didn't look up though instead I pretended to be very busy with my stitching.

As he just walked into my kitchen like he owned the place,

With i’m presuming his hands full of all kinds of unspeakable things.

 

Even though I knew that it was better to just stay quiet and pretend i didn't notice his presence.

Curiosity, 

Got the best of me as I glanced up for a split second to see what all the racket was about.

 

My eyes however immediately shot back down to my hands.

 

_ OH MY FATHER. _

_ How does one get a pinata that dirty? _

_ And what where those questionable stains on the Unicorns back? _

 

I lightly cleared my throat,

As I asked,

“Do I even want to know?”

In the most nonchalant tone I could manage.

 

When my brother no doubt smuggled some kind of illegal substance into my house via stained unicron.

 

There was a loud clanking sound as Gabriel answered Casually with,

“No,

Probably not.”

 

I nodded lightly before I tried once again to find my Zen

And get this stitching for the shirt in my hands finished.

 

It went quiet again,

As I focused on not messing up the stiching.

While Gabriel was Busy walking around my kitchen,

Opening cabinets and stashing things away in them.

I hummed lightly to myself as I pulled the final stitch taunt 

And cut the loose string with a pair of scissors.

I could hear Gabriel still stomping around the kitchen,

As i gently picked up the Shirt that I spent all day Creating,

And held it up to the natural light so that my eyes could roam over the fabric,

And detect any mistakes easier.

 

I found my lips pull into a satisfied smile as I looked over all the small elegant details,

That the shirt held.

 

At the top of the shirt was a small white collar that laid down

And blended seamlessly into the first black stripe.

And that stripe then blended into a row of alternating

Thick black and yellow stripes.

The stripes were all stitched so well together that you couldn't tell,

That they were hand stitched.

 

The bottom of the shirt than ended in a thinner black stripe that ran all the way around to the back.

But sitting there on the right breast was my absolute favorite part of this shirt.

 

There sitting on the right breast was a tiny intricate hand woven Honey bee.

That if you looked close enough had small forest green eyes.

 

I smiled softly as my fingers lightly traced over the stitching on the bee,

Trailing gently all the way up and around the bee until they lightly landed on the bees little green eyes.

The ones that reminded me of a certain little.

 

“OK.”

 

I almost jumped out of my seat at the sudden outburst.

My wide blue eyes looking up to see my brother Gabriel looking over my craft table,

With a look of unsettlement.

 

“I have been trying to ignore this.”

Gabriel said sternly as he picked up the little stuffed honey bee i finished yesterday.

My eyes immediately narrowed down to slits as I watched Him stare into the bees face,

Like it might attack him.

 

“For almost two weeks now Cassie.”

Gabriel said as he waved the helpless bee around in the air,

Like it was a wet sock.

 

My heart was in my throat as i watched closely to make sure that the little stuffed creature didn't get harmed.

“I tried to tell myself not to worry that you just hit your mid life crisis early,

But.”

 

Gabriel looked down at the once spotless marble table,

To see pile after pile of bee themed items.

Gabriels face was one of bewilderment while mine was cut steel.

 

“This.”

He waved his beeless hand over the full table.

 

“This is just getting out of hand Castiel.”

Gabriel said before looking at the little bee again,

Scoffing and throwing it over his right shoulder.

 

I felt my heart stutter in my chest as I watched the defenseless bee fall down to the ground.

 

“GABRIEL!”

I roared before leaping from my chair 

And racing over to the abused bee.

I picked it up from the filthy floor quickly,

Before my wide eyes looked it over to make sure that a seam didn't pop.

 

“See Cassie this is what I am talking about this behavior is not normal.”

 

_ The bee was not harmed. _

_ Thank the lord. _

 

“Cassie,

Get up off the floor.

It’s just a stuffed animal man not a baby.”

 

I glared at Gabriel as I got up from the floor,

Holding the bee tightly against my chest.

He rolled his eyes as I side stepped around him and back to my chair.

 

“Your lucky its not hurt Gabriel.”

 

I said darkly,

As I lightly placed the little bee in front of me.

 

“UGH!

Honestly man do you hear yourself?!

It's a fucking stuffed animal Cas.”

 

I turned a cold expression to him,

My eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched.

 

“It is not just a stuffed animal Gabriel.

Its a gift.”

 

I said voice turning softer at the end as I looked down at the fat stuffed bee.

 

“Oh.

…

OH.

OHhhh.

Ok.

Wait.

I think I know what's happening here.”

 

I sighed softly as Gabriel roughly pulled out the chair opposite me.

 

“Your going through one of those um

….

What do they call em?”

 

He gestured wildly around with his right hand as his left went behind his head.

 

“You know those things caregivers go through 

That are similar to mental breakdowns.”

 

I rolled my eyes as Gabriel placed his feet onto the only clear spot on the table.

 

“Nesting.”

 

“Yes! 

That!”

 

I rolled my eyes with a annoyed face,

“It’s not a mental breakdown Gabriel,

It’s just simple biology.

When a Caregiver feels that they are compatible with a little,

They will go through a phase called Nesting.

Where they will Make gifts,

Clean,

And try to create the perfect environment for their little.”

 

I looked down at my nails as I spoke,

Knowing the judgment that was no doubt etched onto gabriels face.

 

“The severity of it is different for every Caregiver.

But I suspect that mine is more intense because of how young Dean seems to be.”

 

Gabriel sighed quietly,

“Biology these days is so screwed up.

I mean look at you,

You like someone so your body decides to go full momma bird mode.”

 

I glanced up to see him giving me his wide eyed furrowed eyebrow look.

 

“And no one should ever go full Momma bird mode.”

 

I scuffed before rolling my shoulders back,

 

“Gabriel,

I am sure that Switches go through some kind of phase when they like someone too.

It’s not just the more dominant types that go through phases.”

 

I calmly placed my hands on my lap as Gabriel gapped at me.

 

“Yeah,

Of course you're right Cassie how stupid of me.

Yeah,

My body does go through a phase when I like someone,

Its called

Should I bend over for them,

Or drill them into next week.”

 

I squinted my eyes,

And shook my head.

My hand coming up to rub my eyebrows.

 

“Gabriel.”

I sighed out.

 

“Yeah,

Yeah.

I know to much information.

But seriously Cassie,

Biology or not I’m worried for you.

I mean does this,

What's his name

….

Bean?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yeah that's what I said.

Does this Dean even know he pushed you into

“Nesting.”

 

I sighed as I slumped more into my chair,

My face now completely into my hands.

 

“Honestly,

Gabriel.

I doubt Dean even knows what nesting is,

Since he hardly seems to know anything about himself.

I mean the first time we meet was on his 22nd birthday,

Where he was at a dive bar getting drunk,

Instead of at home with a trusted relative.”

 

My voice did nothing to hide how worried I still was for Dean.

 

“WOOOOO.

Man.

That seems like some kind of staunt I would pull,

And even I was smart enough to stay inside on the big 22.”

 

I rubbed my hands down my face before sitting back more in my chair,

So that I could face Gabriel.

 

“Yes well,

It's not like you didn't try.

But we were all just so worried that you would turn out like Lucifer

That we bribed you with a years worth of candy to make you stay inside.”

 

Gabriel snorted,

“Yeah true.

….

Poor Lucy.

I mean it’s not his fault He got Sadist.

I mean before his birthday he was one of the greatest friends I had.

…

I mean he still is,

But he lost a lot of friends because of that label.”

 

I only hummed in response.

 

“Looks like your hands full Cassie.

I only hope that for you sake this Dean kid comes around.”

 

I snorted out a laugh,

Before quickly wiping my hands over my mouth to hide my goofy smile.

 

“Yeah,

Me too Gabriel.

…

Me too.”

 

It got quiet for a second before I felt a familiar tingling sensation on the back of my scalp.

My feet pulled my body up before I could even register I was moving,

Quickly carrying me across the living room to get my shoes.

 

“Wow.

Wow.

Hey,

Cassie.

Slow down.

Where's the fire?”

 

Instead of answering him I just quickly pulled my shoes on,

And was up again to look for my keys.

 

“Cas.

Cassie,

Come on Bro your actually scaring me here,

What's going on?”

 

I sighed softly as I rummaged around in my backpack for my keys,

“Sorry Gabriel everything is fine,

It's just.”

 

I hummed happily when my hand came into contact with my keys.

“Dean and his family seem to be going to the store again.”

 

“And how the fuck do you know that?

Your not like tracking this kid are you?   
Because that is a whole new level of creepy Cassie.”

 

I rolled my eyes for the 100th time that day before making sure that I had my wallet before I tried to leave.

 

“No Gabriel.

I’m not tracking him,

It's just-

Something people call parents intuition-”

 

I quickly pushed my wallet into my coat pocket.

“It's another Caregiver biology thing.”

 

“So your like that weird mom with eyes on the back of her head.”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but instead on answering that weird question I asked,

“I'm going to the store need anything?”

 

Almost instantly gabriel replied with,

“Yeah

A shit ton of tootsie pops,

Oreo coffee creamer 

And hawaiian rolls.”

 

I nodded quickly and without another word I was out the door and on my way to the store.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stood in the Bread aisle as i looked around for some cheap hawaiian rolls,

Because of course Gabriel couldn't just ask for normal bread,

No he had to have the almost four dollar diabetes inducing bread.

 

I sighed As I walked down the aisle a little more until i got into the actual section labeled rolls.

 

It was there that I felt the familiar tingling sensation in the back of my head.

I tried to remain calm,

And force myself to be focused on the roll prices instead of what Deans father was saying.

 

“That your mystery man?”

 

My heart raced a little at those words,

But I forced myself to breathe.

And to focus on Roll prices.

My eyes landed on what seemed to be the only pack of hawaiian rolls.

 

“Oh,

Really Gabriel.

$4.75 A pack?”

 

I sighed but picked up the rolls anyway because I knew if i didn't I would never hear the end of it.

 

As soon as I set the mortgage rolls into my little basket,

I noticed that the Tall bearded man that was once next to Dean was now coming my way.

I raised a curious eyebrow to him but he only gave me stiff smile.

 

“Hello?”

I said cautiously as the man I assumed to be Dean's father just stopped right in front of me.

 

“I just want to tell ya somethin and you're gonna listen ok?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded anyway,

As I pulled myself to my full height shifting my little green basket from my elbow to my hand.

 

_ It seemed it was going to be one of those You hurt my son and I kill you talks. _

 

“Dean is a very special boy,

One who has been through hell and back.

And one who always cares about others before he even as much as blinks for himself.

Now,

Because of that he refuses to let others take care of him,

And honestly he ain’t takin this whole little thing very well.”

 

The tall bearly man pauses before he sighs and re adjusts his cap.

 

“Just promise me that if Dean ever stops bein such a stubborn ass and gives you a chance that you hold onto him like he's the god damn sun and never let go.

You understand?”

 

He shifted his now intense gaze to my eyes,

And while there is no doubt in my mind that this man before me could be terrifying.

He wasn't trying to scare me away.

 

_ He was worried. _

 

“Of course.

Even if Me and Dean don't know each other very well.

He already has a special place in my heart.”

 

My gaze wandered over to Deans pankied face for a second before returning back to the man before me.

 

“Dean and me only talked a handful of times but he still somehow managed to send me into nesting. 

So no matter what Dean goes through I will always be by his side.

Good,

Bad,

Worse or better.

Deans a good kid he deserves it.”

 

Even as I spoke I couldn't help but notice the shocked but proud Look the man before me got in his eyes when I mentioned that.

 

He then smiled the first genuine smile since he walked over here,

“Thank you.”

He said

And just like that he turned on his heel and walked away.

 

My gaze yet again shifted from the older male to Dean.

Who looked at the older man with a face expression that said he was expecting some big story,

But when the older man turned to him and said something in a hushed voice Dean’s face fell.

 

_ I guess he didn't get the story he wanted. _

 

I watched with new found interest as the bearded man took the cart 

And without another word or glance walked away.

When my gaze fell back onto Dean,

He glanced right at me with an Exasperated face.

  
  


My stance immediately melted When my blue eyes locked with green ones,

And I couldn't help the wide eye crinkling smile that spread on my face as i lightly waved to him.

I watched as Dean's annoyed face immediately melted into a red faced wide eyed expression before he quickly grabbed the taller mans hand and pulled him away

 

“WOW!   
WOW!   
Hey Dean!”

 

I frowned as I watched Them run hand and hand down the aisles like there was a fire on their heels.

 

I sighed shoulders slumping as I looked down at Gabriel’s stupid hawaiian rolls,

“I really hope he will come around.”

I said quietly to the overpriced hawaiian rolls,

Before I pulled the basket up to my elbow again 

And with a frown walked away to another aisle.


End file.
